


meeting for tea

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Maribelle goes to meet with Olivia for tea, as the two have become fast friends. But, arriving early, she sees something she was not meant to. Something that stirs up feelings she did not know she felt.





	

Maribelle would be early, she knew, but what was the harm in that? She made for her destination, a certain eagerness obvious in her steps. It had been a while since the Shepherds had been given personal time, between their training and conflicts, and she finally had the time to meet with Olivia for tea. The two had become fast friends during some earlier antics involving flirting with nobles, but it had been difficult to find time to get together in recent weeks. The troubadour was sure that Olivia wouldn't mind if she was a bit early, and hurried along her way.

When she arrived at the dancer's tent she called in greeting at the entrance. To her surprise, there was no answer. _I can't be that early..._ Maribelle thought. Her curiosity piqued, she decided to circle around the tent, just in case her friend had stepped out for a moment. Rounding the back corner of the tent, Maribelle found Olivia. She nearly cried out a greeting in her excitement, but then she noticed what the pink-haired woman was doing.

Olivia was in the middle of one of her dances. Upon seeing how focused she was, Maribelle decided she should not interrupt. After all, Olivia was an exceptionally skilled dancer, her routines inspiring enough to drive her fellow Shepherds to great deeds on the battlefield. It would be fun to remain quiet, and watch the rare sight. Usually, Olivia would venture into the woods, to some secretive alcove, so that she could practice in private. Though she was skilled, she was incredibly shy, growing flustered at the thought of someone seeing her practice. But, with the meeting with Maribelle coming up so soon, she had decided a quick practice behind her tent would likely go unnoticed.

Completely unaware of her witness, Olivia continued her dance. Maribelle found she could not take her eyes off of her friend, the way she moved was enchanting. Maribelle's gaze followed her, and the troubadour couldn't help but notice the dancer's physique. She had known Olivia was a beautiful girl, but seeing her like this was something else. There was a certain confidence, an overwhelming sureness to all of her movements that took that beauty and elevated it to a whole new level. And the way her clothing flowed and billowed as she moved, drawing the viewer's eyes to what the outfit left bare, was impossible to ignore. As Maribelle took in the sight of her toned legs, the curve of her hips and the swell of her breast, she found herself growing excited.

But this excitement was different from what Olivia inspired on the battlefield. It felt as though this performance was just for Maribelle, even if her presence wasn't known. Somehow, that personal touch shifted her feelings, and the air seemed to grow suddenly warm. As Olivia entered the finale of her routine, Maribelle felt herself growing aroused. Aroused! At the sight of her friend's dancing. It couldn't, shouldn't be happening, and yet the feeling was unmistakable. She noticed the routine coming to a close, and could only hope that the feeling would fade once the dance stopped, and she could just forget about this. She was a noblewoman, and Olivia a dancer. A relationship between them would be unheard of; impossible! She had to push these thoughts from her mind.

Olivia finished her practice, bowing to no one in particular. She stood for a moment, catching her breath, then turned to return to her tent. It was nearly time for Maribelle to be coming by to meet her for tea. She should have time to get inside, and set up the tea set before her friend's arrival. But on taking her first step, she noticed the blonde healer standing at the corner of her tent. She froze in shock, and a hand reflexively came up to her mouth. She met Maribelle's eyes for a brief second, then looked down quickly.

"M-Maribelle? How long have you been there?" she asked, shyly.

"Long enough to see how wonderful you were, darling," Olivia said, hoping she was disguising her feelings well. She had hoped her desires would fade once Olivia stopped dancing, but seeing her go from a confident master of dance to a shy beauty was only making her problem worse. 

"Oh, hush!" Olivia replied, her cheeks flushing from the compliment. "I'm not that good, I was a little too fast on that last turn, and I felt like I was having trouble keeping time throughout the whole routine."

"I noticed no such thing! Please, don't sell yourself short, dear," Maribelle said, hoping her own cheeks weren't as red as Olivia's. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes focused on Olivia's, rather than letting them wander the dancer's body. Briefly, she considered making some excuse, and taking her leave. But how would that be fair to Olivia? No, she would simply have to power through. Besides, a noble born lady like herself would never give in to her desires. Especially not when they might bring shame to her family, or cause some sort of social issue. And it was needless to say that entering a relationship with another woman would do just that.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, at least for Olivia, as they walked to the entrance of her tent and stopped to enter.

"I hadn't gotten the tea set up yet, Maribelle," Olivia said, "I'm sorry, but if you'll give me just a moment, I'll get everything together."

"It's no trouble, Olivia," Maribelle promised. "I'm the one who is here early, after all. If you don't mind, I'll go ahead and help you!"

Maribelle hoped the act of helping Olivia set up would take her mind off of her desires, but as she stretched to open the ventilation flap that would allow them to brew tea within the confines of the tent, she watched Olivia bend down, retrieving her tea set from a trunk beside her bed. The view made it incredibly difficult to focus on her work, and she reluctantly forced herself to look away. She had to focus, had to build the small cooking fire they would use for the tea. She worked quickly, starting the fire with a skill that revealed her love of the drink.

When Olivia walked over with the tea set, the fire was burning merrily. "Oh, great! You've already got the fire going!" Olivia exclaimed. "I always get a bit nervous when I try to start one...especially in my tent. So thanks."

"It was no trouble, darling, I'm quite used to the process," Maribelle responded, taking the teapot from Olivia and filling it with water. Her feelings and desires might be haunting Maribelle, but if there was one thing she could do regardless of the situation, it was make tea. She hoped the drink would calm her, but she would have to wait for the water to heat up before it would be ready. She hung the pot above the flames, before turning to Olivia, glad to be spending time with her friend, even if it had grown somewhat strange for her. To her dismay, the ache of her desire, the heat between her legs, hadn't lessened in the slightest.

"Maribelle," Olivia started, placing a hand sincerely on Maribelle's shoulder, and the troubadour had no inkling that the words to come out of her mouth next would drive her to such an extreme. "You look absolutely ravishing today, my noble lady!"

For Olivia, it was a joke between friends, calling back to the lessons Maribelle had thought up to help Olivia gain some confidence. But the compliment was not without its merits, and ended up pushing Maribelle past some internal limit. As if of its own volition, Maribelle's arm lifted, her hand cupping the base of Olivia's head, her fingers running through her hair before Maribelle took hold, pulling her friend into a passionate kiss.

Olivia was shocked. Stunned. Her mind raced, as she tried to process what was happening. Maribelle was kissing her, that much was obvious, but why? Was this some Ylissean custom, between two friends? Olivia had lived in a dancing troupe for some time, before being taken in by Khan Basilio, so she was a stranger to the customs of Ylisse. Deciding that must be it, Olivia gave in, melting into the kiss and adding some of her own passion. She couldn't deny that the feeling of Maribelle pressing up against her, mouths locked together, was pleasant. In fact, by the time they broke the kiss, Olivia was feeling some arousal of her own.

Maribelle couldn't believe what she'd done. She had kissed her friend, a kiss that was the first Maribelle had ever experienced. But, beyond that, she couldn't believe Olivia had kissed her back. Olivia, on the other hand, was shocked by the arousal she felt. But what was even more shocking was the flush on Maribelle's cheeks, and the way her eyelids were lowered. Olivia was certain that Maribelle, too, was facing strange new desires.

"You're quite ravishing yourself," Maribelle said, running her hand slowly through Olivia's hair. Taking the fact that Olivia kissed back as a mutual desire, Maribelle slipped her other hand down, brushing along Olivia's stomach before settling between her legs. She could feel the heat of the other girl, and heard the sharp intake of breath as she made delicate contact with her entrance. Even over her bottoms, Olivia thought the feeling was incredible, much more intense than anything she had done on her own.

Maribelle, meanwhile, wanted to focus on making Olivia feel as good as possible. Though a true noblewoman like herself would never admit it, she had pleasured herself somewhat frequently as her desires called for it, and thought that if she simply did to Olivia what she had done to herself, the dancer would surely enjoy it. So, she began running her fingers up and down the length of Olivia's cunt, feeling the heat beneath her clothing, sensing the slight dampness of her arousal, which grew quickly due to Maribelle's efforts.

"M-Maribelle..." Olivia murmured into the noblewoman's ear, as Maribelle drew her lips to Olivia's neck, and began kissing her sensually. She trailed down, planting a kiss on her collarbone, then suddenly moved up, planting her lips against Olivia's once more. This time, however, the kiss was less awkward, more needy. Almost greedy. Maribelle moaned into Olivia's mouth, bringing forth a whimper of surprise from the shy dancer. The delicious whimper only drove Maribelle on, and as she pulled Olivia's bottoms aside, touching her entrance directly, the pink-haired woman broke their kiss, tipping her head back as she moaned. Maribelle slipped a finger inside Olivia, probing at her wetness, her heat, and Olivia couldn't help but bring her hands up to Maribelle's back, gripping her furiously as her pleasure grew.

It was then that the water within the teapot reached a boil, as if in tune with the impassioned women's own desires. Yet neither made any move to stop. It would take much more than a screeching teapot to break them out of their sudden union. Olivia bucked her hips, driving herself against Maribelle's hand, helping the healer to get even further within her. Maribelle drew her head back, sensing Olivia was near her limit. She wanted to watch as Olivia reached her climax, to see how the beauty looked in that deeply intimate moment. After all, could Maribelle ever allow herself to do something like this again? It could perhaps be her only chance.

Their eyes locked, as Olivia was driven closer and closer to her limit, knowing she couldn't take much more before she was there. As difficult as it was, she managed to hold that eye contact, to gaze directly into Maribelle's eyes as she pleasured her, the proud smile and hungry look in her eyes only pushing Olivia that much harder. Maribelle, too, was enchanted by her partner's face. OLivia's mouth was parted, moans escaping her frequently and loudly, often eclipsing the shrieking of the pot, and it gave the dancer a lewd aspect that Maribelle had never seen in her before. Eager to see more, Maribelle slipped another finger inside, and began working at Olivia with two fingers. She was almost there, and Maribelle could feel her tensing up around her fingers, could feel Olivia's fingers digging into her back, sure that the pink-haired woman's nails would be scratching her were it not for the shirt covering her back. 

"It's okay, darling," Maribelle murmured, not slowing or breaking her eye contact in the slightest, "I've got you."

And with that simple assurance, Olivia was there. Her back arched, pushing her down even harder onto Maribelle's fingers, as she felt her climax breaking over her. She cried out one final time, her eyes shut and her jaw dropped, as her mind frantically tried to process the overwhelming pleasure. The sight was enough to push Maribelle to her own slight climax, bringing forth a small whimper of surprise. She knew she had been enjoying herself, but hadn't realized that the mere act of pleasuring Olivia was enough to get her that far. When both girls fell silent, there was a certain awkward tension hanging in the air. Around the same time, both of them realized the pot was still screeching, and Maribelle cleared her throat as she moved to remove it from the flames. 

"Thank you," Olivia said, unable to meet Maribelle's eyes. Though Maribelle knew exactly what she was referring too, she thought of how easy it would be to pretend it was just for the teapot, to pretend none of that had happened. Obviously, that would be the best course of action. She was sure the Shepherds would have no problem with she and Olivia entering into some sort of relationship...but her family? The people of Ylisse? That would be a more difficult crowd to convince. She would have to hope the two of them could just walk away from this. They could enjoy their memory, but it would remain just that; a treasured memory of what could have been.

"You're welcome, darling," Maribelle said, wondering how she could phrase her conclusion. Instead, what she said next came as a shock to herself and a thrill to Olivia. "Do you think we could do this again sometime soon?"

The look on Maribelle's face as she asked this was enough to bring a blush to Olivia's face immediately. She looked away quickly, before admitting; "I...I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love both of these lovely ladies so much, and this ship is fantastic. Written for Gaytober, I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
